Disaster Struckhow can she move on & with whom?
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: All Hermione and Ron want is to be happy. But when things go pear-shaped and their lives are changed forever: what happens? Who helps her move on, and find her heart: which was never with Ron?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione and Ron wed:

A/N still don't own any rights

Hermione's POV:

It is 10th October 2000 and today is my wedding day. I am marrying the man of my dreams in many senses, although he is not _perfect_ – but then again, what man is?

I am standing in our bedroom, inside our relatively small house, which we bought 6 months ago, just after Ron proposed. Three bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a medium sized kitchen, 2 lounges, a library and a gigantic garden that Ron explained was _necessary _to play Quidditch in; honestly, Harry and Ginny only live 5 minutes away walking and have 5 acres to play Quidditch in, but no, Ron HAD to have his own. Then again, I do have my own library/ study which does take up the entire attic so I am content! I straighten my back, to correct my posture, and then take a deep breath to steady my nerves. I don't know _why_ I'm feeling nervous; I wish I could ask Ginny, but I can't go over to her house as Ron's staying there, with his best man Harry, just as Harry did the same here. It is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding but Ginny said she would be coming over in about half an hour to help me get ready for the ceremony.

I move forward from my dressing table slowly, over towards the kingsized bed upon which lay my beautiful dress: white 'swishy' material that glides along and ripples when I move, making me look graceful and sleek, which is a feat in itself! Embroidered exquisitely, the bodice is a careful pattern of stitching and little diamantes which sparkle as the sun catches them.

My shoes are on the hardwood floor, complete with a heel made of satin, and matching diamantes on the 'strappy' part that holds my foot it. To make sure that I can walk in them and not make a fool of myself, I've been practising for the last 3 weeks when nobody is around.

Still breathing in out, in out, at a steady pace, I resume my pacing around the room, waiting for my matron of honour, Ginny, to arrive to have brought the hairdresser and Madam Malkin, to fit my dress. I check the clock; she is 2 minutes late; maybe she's forgotten about me; maybe she's had an accident; maybe, maybe.

"Chill out Hermione," I tell myself out loud. "Ginny's fine, she's just a little late."

And with that, Ginny Apparates into the bedroom in a rush. Immediately I know something's up; Ginny is shaking and covered in blood and dirt. She has gashes in her dress and her hair is a mess.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, "Hermione come, come quick!"

"Why," I responded. "Ginny, what is it?"

"It's Ron, and Harry, they've been attacked; I barely got away to come and get you, we need back up NOW – pull some strings now Hermione or they'll die; there's 20 Death Eaters and - just come."

I always knew Ron's job of being an Auror was dangerous; there are still many Death Eaters out in the open even 3 years after the death of Voldemort, but never had he been so hurt; the worst he'd ever had in 1 and a half years was a bloody nose, but now. WHY did this have to happen on our WEDDING day? why TODAY?

I grasp my wand, turn on the spot, on Ginny's arm; all the while making a patronus to go to the Auror office stating back up is needed – 2 auror's are down and many Death Eaters are there – as I hurtle through space before coming to a stop looking upon a scene of chaos….

That's it for now, if you liked this review please and keep reading my other stories Vicky xx


	2. the chaos ensued

The wedding day of Ron and Hermione: chapter two

I move swiftly forward from the doorway into the living room, in which the battle was occurring. Immediately, I can see how strong Ron and Harry must be, to be fighting all these Death Eaters and having not succumbed as of yet. I send an incapacitating charm to every Death Eater; this freezes them in place without knowing this – their brain freezes also – for 10 minutes, so I can go and see my poor baby and best friend and tend to their injuries.

All at once, the Death Eaters have frozen, and Ginny and I rush over to the two heroes; barely standing, they are covered in their own blood with visible wounds showing through hole in their clothes: injuries sustained like this would normally have been too much for normal wizards, but not for the two Aurors. Still, Harry and Ron are appallingly beaten up, and as soon as I sprint over there, Ron almost collapses; I support him and he begins vomiting up eons of blood. He's choking; he can't breathe from the fountain of blood escaping him, so I clear his airways through a simple incantation, and lay him on his side, holding his head still through all the twitching and shaking.

To my left, Ginny is helping Harry sit down, and using her emergency first aid Quidditch training, is healing the minor abrasions on his body, and halting the flow of blood. I attempt to do the same, but the wounds aren't healing; the Death Eaters must have used a poisonous charm, such as 'Hurterug', a spell that causes deep afflictions such as Ron's and prevents many healing charms from being used.

In retaliation to this, I attempt a deeper healing spell, just for the results to appear the same.

"Oh no!" I yell, grasping the attention of Harry and Ginny. "Don't die Ron. Don't die!"

Ron has just grabbed a hold of his wand, and is murmuring to himself; I hope he knows what he is doing, I still remember the time that he thought he was turning himself into an old bloke, and ended up a pumpkin!

Ron has stopped shaking. Carefully, I lift up my wrist and see that the carnage is going to begin in 3 minutes – I cannot perform anymore spells on them, whilst they are frozen but Ron cannot be moved yet; although he's stopped shaking and vomiting… and his wounds had stopped bleeding.

"Well done Ron!" I proclaim: he has healed himself from the poison perfectly. I roll him over, feeling now is safe to do so, so he can be moved.

"OHH MYYY GOOOODDDDDD!" I yell, screaming. "OH MY GOOODDDD! ROOOONNNNNNNNN!"

Ron is lying here. Limp. Lifeless. His eyes are dead: there is no movement, life or recognition in them. He is dead!

BANG! The door bursts open, but I don't move: I'm kneeling next to my poor baby. Nothing means anything to me anymore.

POV of Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the emergency people who come into the room

Hermione is just visible through the gaps in the Death Eaters. I order the team to surround the Death Eaters so when they unfreeze, they can be caught, whilst I go and see Hermione. As I walk over there, rapidly for me, I notice my medical team rushing over to Harry and Ginny to sort them out and they are carrying them both out on stretchers: Ginny is crying, obviously for the same reason that Hermione is crying. I reach her, and place my hand on her shoulder as I survey the body in front of her.

Poor Ronald. He was only 21: nobody should die this young. The young warrior's wand is still in his hand, poor bugger.

I forcefully drag Hermione away, as the Death Eaters unfreeze: I do not bother about them, only Hermione. I don't know if any of the Death Eaters are escaping or if we have caught them all, as Hermione is in my arms, sobbing her heart out. She is my only concern. As I hug her, I flick my wand sweepishly, and Ron's body vanishes, to reappear in my office where later, I will tidy him up. Later. After Hermione is as comforted as she can be.

Ron's POV:

Thank god I'm alive!

What do you think? Especially of the ending!

I have many ideas about how I will take this forward and I would like you to fill in the poll on my profile page if you are a registered user or if not, just review

I am planning on taking this story forwards in 2 ways: I will clearly label each chapter's way – I will put WAY ONE for the first route I will take and WAY TWO for the alternative route forward this will take.

PM me or contact me at .uk if you need anymore details or this explaining

Thanks

Vicky xx


	3. Chapter 3

Ron's POV:

I am alive, I don't know how, or why, but I am. I'm so sorry to my girl but I've been getting threats that if I proceed to marry Hermione, we'll be attacked and I guess today showed it. I just needed a way out so I faked my own death. I'll come back to Hermione in a bit, I can just say I was in a coma or something silly like that, she loves me so she'll believe anything.

I stride out of the office, and something glints and catches my eye. It's a buckle. 15 Death Eaters close in on me, and disarm me before taking me by Side-Long-Apparition to this little flat.

"'Ello Ginger!" someone says.

Hermione's POV:

This is so sad, not only is my fiancé dead, his body is missing: which sick bastards would want to take it? It's a dead body for Christ's sake!

I begin to stop crying, and visit Harry in hospital: Ginny isn't with him:

"…She's gone, she thinks I'm no use to her at a time like this and its my fault, for being head Auror, that Ron died," Harry says furiously, but with tinges of sadness, at the opinion of his wife, and the death of his best friend.

"Harry, she'll get over it, she's just upset, now come here," I whisper, and as I move forwards, gingerly he wraps his arms around me to try and comfort me.

"Hermione, you're a strong person, you'll be fine honestly!" Harry mumbles in my ear and I simply nod, whilst the tears fall down my face. I hear something from outside, and then Ginny enters; she freezes when she sees me.

"I came to say sorry Harry, it wasn't your fault, but you're getting off with my dead brothers _fiancée? _And you **are** married. Hermione, you should know better!" she says furiously.

"Ginny, Harry and I are best friends, we were comforting each other about the loss of a friend and yes my fiancé, how don't you dare insinuate anything!" I shout furious. "My love is dead, and you think I've moved onto your husband? God you need some help!"

With that I storm out of the room, and confront Mr and Mrs Weasley, who are sobbing greatly.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, he did his best, he just wasn't strong enough," Mrs Weasley says to me through a handkerchief.

"I know, we just need to be strong – for Ron," I whisper , knowing what utter rubbish this was – why do we need to be strong for a dead man? Anyway, I continue on walking until I am confronted by a hound of press from the Daily Prophet:

"Miss Granger, how are you holding up at firstly the news of your fiancé's death, then the intelligence his body had been _stolen_ from the Minister for Magic's office?" one of them asks me.

"Of course I'm distraught of his passing and I think that the person who stole his body is a _sick psychotic_ idiot who, when I find him, will wish he had never been born!" I start off relatively calmly, then become fuming as I shout and scream.

The press backs off as I walk through the foyer and then disapparate back to the house I now own. Inside, I see the broom and Quidditch robes he was so fond of, the kit taking pride of place over the fireplace, the stack of paperwork in the corner, his favourite picture of the two of us on the little table. This is to much to bear, so I start vanishing everything to do with him, from the living room up to the bathroom where I vanish his magic razor, to the bedroom where I burn all his clothes. Now nothing remains, besides photos and letters, nothing of Ron Weasley, the boy I loved, the boy who died.

I sink down onto the bed, and cry myself to sleep, wondering why this had to happen to us.

Ron's POV:

ARRRGGGHHHHH! This torture is pure torture, why are they doing this to me? They were the ones who told me to back out of the wedding, which, eventually, I did. And now they do this to me.

They stop the Cruciatus curse, and I pant:

"Why are you doing this to me, you said you would leave me alone if I pulled out!"

A large body kicks my face with his foot, and I squeal in pain. The same man laughs, and the rest do, before he answers:

"We simply said we would kill you if you didn't back out. We didn't say what we would do if you did."

"So, why are you keeping me here? Let me go back to Hermione!"

"You see, that's where the wires have got a wee bit crossed," someone says, "You _will_ be going back, but not for a few years. We're going to be watching Hermione, and you can watch our surveillance footage, and once she has safely moved on from the scumbag, we will let you go – chances are she'll kill you for lying about dying and then running away! So you see, simple plan, we give you somewhere to live for a while, in exchange for a bit of, how should I put it, torture! Win win situation!"

Oh no! they'll let me go, when she no longer wants me and I'll be the spinster on my own, for we almost wed but we didn't – I cannot cope!

They all leave me alone, after magically tying me up with metal chains, with sharp points on the links, so if I move, I have a lot of 'holes' in my skin, all letting a little blood out. This is going to be awful.

Hermione's POV:

I wake up and the air seems a little fresher, my tears a little less frequent, its been a day and, this sounds awful, but I am beginning to move on – he's never coming back and I accept that. I can't be hung up on him: I will always love him, but he won't love me. This sounds dire doesn't it: a day after he dies, I'm moving on already, but it's natural, I've always been a quick and early developer, I guess this is just natural for me – though I don't like it!

I dress in clean clothes, and get some food from the kitchen, before walking outside to sit on the patio. In front of me, is the large orchard – I own it now, so why not put it to use? I could get Ron's broom (conjure it) and fly around. I can't fly, but I can learn and I want to be nearer to him in at least one way, he even said he would teach me, so if I do this, I won't be letting go, not really.

This is a brilliant idea. I pull my wand out, and conjure the broom – firebolt – up, before saying "up" to it – it actually immediately flies into my hand for a change. I then mount it; if my reading of Ron's manuals is correct, I mount like this. I push off from the ground slowly, and move unhurriedly through the air – I'm doing it! I'm flying! – until I touch back down, exhilarated from it all.

This is so perfect: I'm learning something new and being close to him – well his spirit. Harry can teach me how to turn and stuff!

I turn back to the patio, and I see a person with black, messy hair and glasses and I shout "Harry, I can fly!"

He shouts back "I know, I saw, well done – I can teach you how to move and stuff if you want?"

As I'm walking back I answer, "Sounds perfect, maybe later?" and he nods.

He smiles, I smile, and I know we can both help each other through his: screw Ginny!

Ron's POV:

She really is doing ok – as if she took to the skies just for me. But is that _Harry _there? No! he's not going to steal my girl when he's got my _sister_ is he?

I scream in pain, as the torture begins again.

Hope it was all ok

Please review

Vicky xx


	4. Chapter 4

Ron's POV:

The pain is beginning to cease as they have all gone to bed, the physical pain that is not the terrifying mental pain that incapacitates me, when I think of my best friend and my fiancée. That is the worse bit.

Hermione's POV:

I walk inside my house, with Harry at my side, as we talk about the weather, and whether it would be ok to fly in later: as a novice I don't want to fall off Ron's broom in direct sunlight. I don't really want to talk about the weather but I feel so awkward talking about Ron or anything related to him. We walk into the living room, and I see Harry's reaction to the room lacking in Ron but he tactfully doesn't say anything: yet I still feel like I will burst into tears.

"Are you ok?" Harry asks, horrified that I look like I do.

"Fine, I just feel like I'm _betraying_ Ron, I don't feel like I should be mourning or anything, I just feel sort of like I feel ok, like I do normally, just without him here," I reply, barely holding my composure.

Harry hugs me, and holds me close for a while before releasing me but still stands right next to me. This is so nice; I feel so safe and happy with Harry, like nothing is or has been wrong. I feel like I am beginning to move on: early, too early, I know but it feels right somehow.

Ron's POV:

I hate Harry James Potter so much. He's married to my sister, who he loves and she loves him back, but he's flirting with _**MY**_ fiancée, how _**DARE**_ he? This is ridiculous so I stand up, and feel along the floor to the door, and open it. Unfortunately, my Death Eater kidnappers have set an alarm so if it is opened, a klaxon sounds – which makes all the Death Eaters come running of course. I'm immediately incapacitated, and bound with those chains with spikes in from yesterday: but they've added more spikes – how great!

I really hate everything right now: let me go!

Hermione's POV:

Its lunchtime so I ask Harry if he wants any lunch, which he kindly accepts. He still looks a little in pain, but he has no physical wounds: I guess all his are mental, plus the repairal of the punctured lung. I feel so much for him: gratitude, friendship, companionship from all those years together, fighting Voldemort.

We have ham sandwiches, and eat in silence waiting until we finish, and I wash the dishes up by hand – no magic. It's raining now: we can't play Quidditch but I don't want Harry to go and leave me here alone, so I say:

"Harry, it's raining but, could you just stay anyway and we could talk?" I suggest, anxiously hoping he will say yes.

"Sure; not like I'm going to do anything else!" he says, and beams at me, which I reciprocate! This could be a good day, me and Harry have hardly spoken since we left school: well we have, but it has always been about stupid things, we haven't had the chance to be ourselves to each other in so long, I guess we deserve it.

"So…" he begins, and we laugh because we have no idea what to say!

"You know that case at work," I begin, "The one where it crosses over into Magical Law Enforcement, that guy who blew up the O2 Arena?"

"Yeah," Harry says.

"Well, the other day I read this report on how he did it, and to be honest, I don't think he did, or at least on his own: you see the infrastructure of the building is very complicated, there are many levels and different sections so for one curse to blow up the entire building is impossible."

"Hermione, you have just given me a perfect excuse on Monday to go to work: Ginny wants me to stay off and help her get over, well, anyway, but if I have to do digging on him and whether he has any allies or whatever – it's an urgent issue! So thanks, you're the best!"

I smile, knowing how great it is to be helpful. "No problem, so I guess we can't do Quidditch on Monday then?"

He shakes his head, then brightens up and says, "Hermione, you are coming with me – I'll have a word with your boss and I'm sure he'll let you come because we need someone from your department to help us with just stuff – bingo! We'll go together, and if we have any spare time we can practise. And it will help you get your mind off…"

That is a perfect idea: I can see what Ron has been doing whilst he went away, spend time with my friend, and advance my career – brilliant!

"Of _course_ I'll come with you, it will help and everything, thanks Harry – you're my saviour!" I articulate and he laughs at the intensity at which I say those words. We both laugh and laugh until we fall backwards onto the shoulder, and we end up in a heap which makes us laugh even harder.

Ron's POV:

Not again. Not in my house. You've got to be kidding me: Harry and Hermione together? No way. From the sounds of it they're planning on going away, so they've been having an _affair_! When she was going to _marry _**me**! She has gone too far, but not far enough: I'll still take her back.

"Given up on her yet ginger?" someone yells in my ear, whilst yanking my hair.

"No, and I _never_ will, no matter what you show me!" I roar defiantly, as a new wave of crucifying pain begins. The Cruciatus curse is being used, whilst I'm still in these chains so more pain is being caused. Just great.

Hermione's POV:

We sat here talking about what we're going to be doing all afternoon, until, just now, Harry leaps up and says:

"Ginny's expecting me – she's going to yell at me anyway for leaving her all day, can't wait until she knows of our plans."

"Harry, don't think I'm being nosy, but why do you stay with her because she's so demanding and stuff, I know she wasn't when you married but just from what I see you don't look happy."

"I know, I know, I tell you what, I'll tell you everything on Monday ok? Is that good enough? Because I really need to go and I'm sorry but I'll see you then?"

I nod – at least he's going to tell me, and he ducks down and kisses my forehead before Disapparating into nothingness.

Yay, I'm getting out of here for a good while – in 2 days time or so; I'd better start packing, so I head upstairs and conjure up a large suitcase to put my clothes into.

What do you think?

Please review

Vicky xx


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV:

"Ginny," I say as I walk through the hallway – yes today I _have _remembered to remove my shoes – and walk through to the living room, "Ginny, are you here?" Normally I would have added 'sweetie' or something like that onto the end, but at the minute I don't think the way she's been with me recently deserves that term of endearment.

"In here, Harry," she replies from the kitchen so I walk through and see her sitting on one of the high rise stools at the breakfast bar, reading the Daily Prophet, about halfway through with tears in her eyes.

"Listen to this," she says:

" _**Ronald Weasley, 22, a young, handsome, thriving man who was killed in the line of duty: fighting valiantly against over 15 Death Eaters, aided only by Harry Potter. He was strong, brave and will be truly missed by his parents, siblings, best friend and his beautiful fiancée, Hermione Granger. "**_

How… poignant.

"Yes, nice, who sent that in, and put my name in it?" I ask, wondering, but still in a polite tone.

"WHAT!" Ginny roars at me, "WHY on earth are you asking that? Harry, your _best _friend DIED and you want to know who put your name in a stupid obituary in a stupid paper to honour him? What kind of best friend _are _you? And brother-in-law?"

"Ginny, I was only ask-"

"NO, you were insinuating something: I don't know what but you were. This is supposed to _hurt _Harry, to hurt but you are acting so normal, I half expect you to want to go to work!" she exclaims to me.

"Well, you see, that's what I needed to talk to you about: you see, Hermione and I today seemed to, unwittingly, crack the case I've been working on since forever, and we need to go away on Monday, so…" I say, knowing with every word she wasn't going to like it.

"Harry, you want to work on a stupid case, when you are supposed to be helping me through this!"

"It's not just you, is it though?" I shout back to her, "You're not just the only person to have lost him, your parents and Hermione have too, and I think, to be honest, Hermione needs a little more cheering up than you-"

"HOW DARE YOU!" she yells back at me, "I'm your WIFE!"

"And she is my best friend, and she has just lost her fiancée, the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with: try to sympathise!"

"Harry, you're acting like Ron's death hasn't even _bothered _you, you've NEVER had anything like this happen before, why aren't you showing _any_ emotion?"

Never had anything like this happen before: has she forgotten my parents, then Cedric, then Sirius, then Tonks and Lupin? How dare she. This is what it's been like for the last 6 months or so of marriage, awful. We're always arguing, about _anything_, as long as she wants to be right and she thinks I'm wrong, she'll start an argument. Pity I didn't know about this before we married.

"Never had anything happen before: never lost anyone," I begin, my voice as hard as steel, "What about my parents who were murdered to protect me. Then everyone who was close to being family murdered as well, don't you DARE say I don't understand because I do!"

"Then why don't you _show_ it!" she yells. "Ron's death is miles more important than Tonks or Lupin, or any of those people."

"My friend is meant to mean more to me in death than my parents and my godfather?" I say. Is she mental? "No, no, he doesn't and, honestly, he never will. Mum and Dad are the most important people to me who have died, and that is the way it will _always_ stay."

"Always stay," she repeats, "Always stay. What about me?"

"You are so _needy_," I say, every unpleasant thought I've had about her since we wed spurting out, "You think you are always _right_, you think you know everything, everything has to go your way. Well you know what: I'm sick of it!"

"Sick of me?" she says, "Well, go ahead, walk out that door – go on!"

"No, you misunderstand me," I say, my temper fully flared.

"Yes?" she says, "how so?"

"Because this house is MINE. It is my name on the deeds, just like it is my gold that paid for it. The money that is mine: not any in our joint account, none at all. I paid for every brick, every drop of mortar of this house from _my _families money, so if you want someone to leave – that will be YOU!" I roar the last bit.

"Oh," I add, turning round as I head out of the door, "I want a divorce!"

I continue walking, listening to her sobs. I won't throw her out: I'm leaving for a while anyway, so I might as well let her have the house for the time being: I'll just catalogue everything in it, so she can't steal nor hide anything.

I head upstairs and begin packing for the long trip ahead: I'm looking forward to getting away from it all, especially as Hermione won't want to talk about Ron – if I'm honest I can't stand the way he's monopolising everyone's thoughts and brain from the dead.#

Ron's POV:

"Well well, Ginger," evil Death Eater no 1 says. "Looks like your sister and her husband are splitting up. For good. And _who_ do you think he's going to fall for, especially on a _long, long,_ business trip, where they may fear for their lives: she may save his, he may save hers. And who do you think they'll forget about? Oh, you. And his wife!" he laughs savagely as I think through the scene I've just seen: Harry and my sister arguing, him roaring, her crying. Then he wants a divorce. And she has done _nothing_, I know he says that she starts arguments, but to be honest, if that's a typical argument, it was all him. **N.B (this is my brain subconsciously taking over my thought) I did see the beginning bit of the argument and I have to agree it was Ginny's fault.**

Whoa, why did I just contradict myself in my own brain? Weird! Anyway, if he thinks he can dump my sis, then move onto my fiancée, he's got another thing coming!

Hermione's POV:

I'm stood in my living room, waiting for Harry to arrive, so we can start the journey through time, to a new location to find this team of people who blew up such a prominent stadium in Muggle culture – killing the Black Eyed Peas, plus the 30,000 + civilians inside. He must be here soon – I'll give him 2 more mintes before I go to his house.

Movement to my left makes me jump and suddenly, Harry comes into view.

"Harry, I was just going to cpome looking for you," I say, relief in my voice that he is here.

"Sorry, I had to go to the office to let them know of the new development and where we're going – first off, Oliver Smith's apartment," Harry responds, out of breath and anxious I had an explanation.

"Sure," I say, and we clasp hands (our other hands on our luggage – his midget, Blackpool Tower suitcase in comparison to my, Eiffel Tower one) and spin around into nothingness on a trip that is sure to bring surprises to our lives.

Hope you liked!

Please review as always!

Vicky xx


	6. Chapter 6

POV of Hermione:

We arrive in Wimbledon, London, in a back alley to the Wimbledon Tennis Grounds out of sight of everyone: nobody would _ever_ want to come here.

"Harry, ew, why did you _bring_ us here, its **disgusting**!" I exclaim.

"Part of the job, Hermione, part of the job: you have to Apparate and Disapparate into inconspicuous places so Muggles don't see us!" he replies, I feel stupid now, it's quite obvious! We walk forwards, Harry carrying both of our luggage, through the filth and grime, and EW, I think that's a _rat_!

"Harry, can we hurry up, I think I just saw a rat!"

He huffs and puffs but obligingly moves faster – to help him I magically bewitch the cases to weigh the same as a feather so he can't complain regarding the burden!

We enter the street, and see an area of plush green grass, flowers, benches, red telephone boxes, the hotels clipped and polished: beaut!

"Harry, where are we staying?" I inquire as we walk.

"In the Clarkmore – that big one just there – I though you'd want some luxury or whatever, not what we normally stay in, I've got about £7000, but if we need more, I can get it from the office in a few seconds," Harry says and I feel a rush of delight at the words The Clarkmore – this is the best hotel in the area I wanted to stay here from a child, but when I became a witch I forgot, until now it had completely slipped my mind.

"this is amazing: but we mustn't forget we are here to work, so we can't get distracted by the, ooohh what a _beautiful_ bed of flowers, attractions, ok Harry?"

"I think you're more likely to get distracted, because there's this massive row of shops just 3 streets back: you can go shopping tomorrow if you want because I'm just scouting out links and my connections – unfortunately you can't come because they are annonomous."

Yes, shops! Shopping makes everything better: even death!

We enter the reception, and Harry checks in, he returns with 2 keys.

"Here's your key: we have interconnecting rooms so we don't have to unlock our doors – do you want Suite 1 or 2?"

I choose 2 because 2 is my favourite number and we enter the lift that is so smart and polished, brass buttons gleaming in the lights dim enough so it doesn't influence your sight but bright enough to see in the lift, every miniscule detail of it. It is so, not nice, but just _posh_, I can't describe it, so nice that somewhere even just 100 miles from where I live, there is still _normal_!

We exit the lift and see our rooms – well suites – in front of us, taking up the entire floor almost, the MOM really _has_ spared no expense for a change! I walk up to my door, swipe the card and say:

"So what now then Harry?"

He replies "Well, you can take a bath or something, and then go shopping: be back here by about 6 and then we can go to dinner: I've got something I really need to talk to you about!"

"Ok, Harry," I say, before entering my room, and observing the sight before my eyes. A huge King-size bed is the main focal point, draped in pink silk and adorned with cushions galore. To the left is a 50'' TV with DVD player, hairdryers and pretty much everything I could ever want. I dump my luggage and saunter over to the bathroom which is almost as big as the bedroom.

A huge Jacuzzi bath, a power shower, vanity mirror and a perfect fountain in the centre. This is like heaven! I get the bath running and pour in a whole tub of bath bubbles with lavender and camomile to relax me. Definitely need that!

I clamber in, and just lie here for over an hour only getting out when the water is getting cold. I dress slowly, putting on this gorgeous chocolate coloured wrap dress I bought a few weeks ago that sets my curves off to perfection and gives me a golden glow. I curl my hair slightly, so it falls into ringlets framing my face. I put on mascara and eyeliner, before placing my purse into the clutch bag that matches the dress; I place my wand in here also, just incase.

When I'm about to leave the room I realise, what if someone steals my bag? I need to move the wand. But to where? I look down: the dress gives my chest a voluptuous look: could I get away with my wand in there? Only one way to find out!

I wriggle the wand in, testing the ease at which I can get it out: it's fine. I survey myself in the mirror: not noticeable whatsoever! With that sorted, I place my keycard in my bag and leave the room. Where's my mobile? We all bought one last year so we could keep in touch easier, but I keep losing the damn iPhone. We have electricity in our houses, we live just like regular Muggles, but we're not Muggles! Obviously!

I get in the lift and hit the reception button, barely feeling the lift moving beneath me. The doors open with a ping, and I see the lobby with it's golden floors and receptionist that looks so content. There's a few people in here, checking in, but it still doesn't look crowded: this is heaven.

I go round the corner, to the shopping street: now this, this is heaven with a topping of cream and chocolate sauce; toffee pieces and flakes; topped with marshmallows. Versace! Dior! Gucci! DKNY! Every brand I could ever want – how much money do I have?

I open my purse, and see a debit card for my account where I put half my wages per month in Muggle money (works out as £7600 so that's great!) just incase of events like this.

I enter the first shop, and feel the rush of shopping!

POV of Harry:

"Hermione, _how_ much have you bought?" I ask, amazed at the amount of bags she has. Almost wish like I'd joined her: got _nothing_ today. All my informants are either dead or can only contact me tomorrow and there are no signs of anyone magical around here. We'll keep this as a base, returning here, but we'll have to Apparate all over the country: I'll have to divulge my sources because, to be honest, I need Hermione's nosiness!

"Harry, they called out to me!" she replies, looking a little sheepish. I laugh, and she laughs, and we both enter our Suites: mine is the exact same as hers just flipped. We're going to dinner at Claridge's, so I must wear that monkey suit I wore for my wedding: bit different usage now! Girl I wore it for, we're getting divorced, I may be… no, that's not going to happen, her fiancée's just died.

I dress quickly but precisely, looking smart and clipped. I knock on the interconnecting door and say:

"Hermione you done yet?" and move back from the door that is now opening.

Oh. My. God. She looks _perfect_! Pink silk wrap dress, setting her skin off to perfection, giving her curves in all the right places and removing anything she doesn't like. Finishing just at the knee, she's wearing relatively low heels in a matching material.

"Wow, Hermione. You look great – really really good!" I manage to stammer out, and she gives a little shy smile, just as she did at the Yule Ball in 4th year.

"You look debonair yourself," she replies and I blush, embarrassed.

"Now, we need to go, we'll come back later: taxi or Apparation?" I ask.

We go for taxi, so we walk downstairs, wondering what to do.

POV of Ron:

He's taking my girl on a date. That's what it looks like. They've left and are having a relationship. They're going out to dinner. What will happen next? Sort of obvious isn't it?

"Looks like she's happy, eh ginger?" my best mate D.E 1 says; at the minute he is my best mate: my old one stabbed me in the back.

Cries of 'crucio' echo the room, and I am submitted to torture once more – after my measly food of mouldy bread and stale water.

Hope this was ok.

Please review

Got a lot on – exams, England games (even though atm we are SHITE), work experience, so may not update for a bit.

Vicky xx

**N.B geographical locations in this story are not perfect and have very vague links between them: the only thing I promise is that they are all in London!**


	7. Chapter 7

POV of Harry:

We walk into the taxi and Hermione says:

"Harry where are we going?"

I reply, not directly to her, but to the driver.

"The Ritz please driver."

Hermione stares at me in amazement as if I've done something either so hideously wrong, or so amazing or something like that anyway.

"What Hermione?" she replies with, "The Ritz is so expensive but so delicious: how did you know that's my favourite (she whispers the word) Muggle restaurant? Are you a mind reader or something?"

I nod my head, and she laughs and takes my arm: this could be an eventful evening! We enjoy our conversation in the car about fish for some reason, until the car stops and Hermione steps out of the taxi whilst I pay.

There is a 'seater' person out the front, so we walk over to him and he looks up: I think this is the person who I booked the table with earlier – he seems to remember me.

"Mr Potter, welcome back, I have reserved the secluded corner table as you requested for you: I hope you find it to your liking. Miss Granger, the meal has been especially prepared for you by our chefs from Norway; once again, I hope you find it to your liking."

Jeeves, as I am now affectionately calling him, walks us to our table and proceeds with the second part of the reception – the chilled bottle of Hermione's favourite wine to be presented on the table with a glass already poured: the glass has flaked ice on it as I requested. This is working out perfectly: just like I imagined it to be. She needs something like this to keep her going through the hardship that bastard left her in – I know you shouldn't speak ill of the dead and all, but he is a bastard for leaving her here when they were supposed to marry. Sort of lucky he isn't here though because of me and Ginny and the whole divorce - I have a feeling that I would be getting my head kicked in.

"Harry, you've done _all _this for me?" Hermione asks, amazed. It looks like a tear is welling up in her eye, so I quickly tell her a joke to cheer her up. It works – she laughs back, barely able to contain her huge laugh in such a 'posh' place.

Starter comes, and we have the food I ordered earlier – prawn cocktail – chatting and joking about different memories from school and the last couple of years, of us beign goofy and the time that she was drunk and fell down the steps at the Ministry, although she tried to skirt over that one. She wasn't bothered about her embarrassing _me_ though!

POV of Hermione:

He keeps making me laugh! I try not to snort out, instead eating my lovely food – my favourite actually – I mean Harry _knew_ that! Nobody seems to know, besides him – even my parents think my favourite starter is Tomato Soup.

We continue eating, through the chicken and rice main course, and the Chocolate Brownie dessert – every single one my favourite in the course category.

After 2 bottles of wine and the cheese tray passed our table, Harry paid the bill and we walked out of the building, to head back to the hotel.

"Do you want to walk, or get a taxi?" Harry asks, a little awkwardly – I don't know why – yet, although he drank almost 1 ½ bottles of wine, you could _never _tell: he's that sober.

"Walk – you can tell me what's happening with you and Ginny!" I say, and he appears to groan slightly but then nod.

We begin walking back and I begin:

"So, what is happening – have you been arguing or what?"

He seems to consider this question for a moment before answering:

"We've been arguing for a while now, just silly little things, but it's been that the underlying issue: she's right, I'm wrong. I have to give in to her otherwise she'll go completely mental. Then the other day, just when I was about to tell her about this trip, she was crying about Ron: she was worse than you – no offence – and then it sort of just escalated from there," Harry says, "She started screaming at me, then I shouted back and then I said wanted her out of my house and I wanted a divorce."

Wow. That's slightly more than I imagined. He wants a _divorce_? I didn't really see that coming.

"Ok, Harry, are you ok then? I mean, poor you! As if she's been like that: I always thought she was ok but of course I take your side – she _has _been a little **crabbit** recently," I reply.

He nods thoughtfully and murmurs "Thanks" before putting his arm around my waist, in a hug. This feels so nice, so warm, so secure – better than with Ron. I don't know why I keep comparing them!

POV of Ron:

They're having a hug. They've been to the Ritz, a sexy couples restaurant, now they're _walking_ home and have their hands all over each other – they're hugging now but how long till it advances?

POV of Harry:

She feels so nice and warm: I really feel that she is more than a best friend: perhaps a future love (if she reciprocates the feelings, which I doubt) but not until this entire mess with Ginny – I'm not compromising anything with Hermione.

We get back to the hotel, and walk to our rooms up the stairs, marble with gold hand rails. This is so, how would you put it, cliché – we're next door to eachother – in honesty, I don't see _how _it is cliché but it seems to fit!

She opens her door, and I want to make sure she gets in.

"Harry, I'm sorry but I'm really tired, can we talk more about Ginny tomorrow?" she asks

"Sure Hermione!"

She leans over to me and kisses my cheek, leaving a lipstick mark, before ducking into her room leaving me standing here, shellshocked – maybe we have a future after all!

Hope you like – review PLEASE

Vicky xx


	8. Chapter 8

POV of Hermione:

As I enter my suite, I'm thinking, _have I done the right thing_? I mean, **should** I have kissed Harry, Ron is barely dead and Harry is still married to Ginny: they may get back together (although it's unlikely) and I mean, I'm **supposed **to be grieving about Ron but to be honest, I don't feel like I should. I feel, _grateful_, that I've got out of marrying him. That sounds appalling doesn't it? That I was going to marry him, but then he died, and then I'm over him and moving onto_ his best friend_! I am a **slut**! Seriously, I mean he died and I am acting like I've never loved him.

POV of Ron:

"My fiancée has abandoned me for my best friend. How am I supposed to feel?" I yell at the Death Eater who asked me (mockingly) how I feel. Then I get a nice bit of torture from the chief Death Eater.

"Well, dear Weasley, you may be getting out of here sooner than we anticipated – we thought she loved you, but that's obviously never happened: soon she'll be with Potter (and we will never hurt either Potter nor _Hermione _just so you know: we want you to always live in pain) and you will be alone. Oh and your dumbass sister will as well – maybe you two could get together!" he sneers at me, with the rest of the Death Eaters laughing along.

Whoo, my life ROCKS! Not!

POV of Harry:

I sit on the bed in my suite, hyperventilating at the kiss Hermione had just given me. But still, what if she has regrets? I mean her fiancé died on their wedding day and then we've been together: she kissed me but what if she made a mistake? I really think I like her, but what if she doesn't back? Would I hurt more if I told her how I feel (maybe) but she doesn't feel the same, or just go through life without telling her how I feel and feel sorrow and hurt every time I see her with her new husband?

What do I do?

POV of Hermione:

What do I do? Should I confess that the kiss meant so much, or make out it was a mistake? What does he want?

Should I see him or not? I think I may be falling for him, but does he love me back? He's married, I was almost married, should this happen? I mean seriously, we're going to be committing a sin but who cares for love right? Love conquers all – _only_ if he feels the same back.

I _should_ go and see him – I need to clarify everything in my head between us: whether we'll be just friends or be together.

POV of Harry:

I think I should go and see her – to sort things out between us, to set boundary lines (if any) and to see if we have a future.

I head to the interjoining door…

POV of Hermione:

… and place my hand on the handle…

POV of Harry:

… and begin to turn it…

POV of Hermione:

… and pull the door…

POV of Harry:

…to find it won't open!

"Hermione, are you there?" I call through, my voice shaky with anticipation.

"Yeah, I'll let go!" she replies, calling through the think wood door, and she does sooner than I expected so I fly backwards from the door getting a shock and almost pulling the door off it's hinges.

Hermione looks at me almost on the floor and bursts out laughing: "It's not FUNNY!" I exclaim which makes her laugh even harder. She comes through and steadies me by taking my arm and my heart rate increases exponentially in accordance to it. I think she notices but oh well, that's what I was going to go and talk about to her anyway so she may as well know what she's doing to me.

"Hermione-" I begin, but she cuts me off by throwing her arms around my waist: this catches me off guard and I loose my trains of thought with this one simple embrace.

"Harry, I need to ask you something; that kiss, well it meant so much to me but I guess I understand if you don't want me like that-"

I cut her off. She actually loves me like that: doesn't she _realise_ that I was coming to say the exact same thing? That she managed to put into words what I was feeling but would probably be too cowardly to say? I guess she doesn't, but when I cut her off with a kiss, I guess she realises that I do.

POV of Hermione:

I babble on about my feelings for him, just letting them flow out of me, before he cuts me off with a kiss so beautiful, so tender, I feel such love and emotions flowing out of me, I can barely breathe.

I break away from the kiss, and he looks me in the eye; beauty, love and most of all pride in his eyes, pride that he and I were finally together.

"Harry, I love you, I want to be with you, can you be with me?" I ask in a rush, my heart racing when he nods his head to my questions.

POV of Harry:

She wants to be with me, just like I her – _how _have I been so lucky here?

I bend down and kiss her with such a force we fall over backwards onto my bed, together at last – a fairytale finally complete…

Please review – I am going to continue here by the way and I hope you like it!

Vicky xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everybody who has reviewed or even just read this story – means a lot. Someone said that this story was unrealistic and I agree – the entire sags of Harry Potter really is unrealistic in a way, and this chapter will probably reaffirm that belief if people think this but it's the story!**

**Oh and I sort of forgot the mission point about this story so if anyone notices anything that I said before that I have forgotten or changed – please tell me! I read through my prior chapter & got everything I think, but just to be on the safe side!**

**P.S – if anybody fancies being a beta reader for any of my stories PM me **

POV of Hermione:

I break off the kiss for air and when I do, I look at Harry's face and feel contention – complete at last – and snuggle into his side as he bends to kiss my hair.

"Hermione, you are so perfect – I think I may be falling for you," Harry whispers in my ear, and I stiffen – is this right? I mean Ron + his death and everything was barely a week ago and is it right that I should move on, even if it is for love? I mean, I do think I love Harry but should I, so fast? But I think this through in a few seconds, unstiffen and relax into Harry's side so fast I doubt he notices.

"I have definitely fallen for you Harry – I think we are just right for each other," I reply with a smile forming on my face as I say this, confidence in my decision reaffirmed as I speak the words. Harry kisses me again, and we stay here all night, just kissing and being with each other.

POV of Ron:

"Dear Weasel, are you getting upset?" Death Eater Mocker mocks me as he notices the tears forming in the corner of my eye as I watch my ex-fiancée and ex-best friend getting it on after both thinking for a moment in their rooms, longing evident on my face.

As I think about it, my face heats up and I tense, the anger in my body growing and growing until it is uncontainable and I begin to use the anger as strength, trying to break the chains that bind me.

"Get these chains off me now or I swear I will _KILL_ you!" I yell at the Death Eaters who look shocked but instead of listening to my request – well more of an order – they pull out their wands and restrengthen the chains, adding more and more chains to bind me, manipulating my emotions to get rid of my strength, to leave the anger contained within me: guess they're hoping I may self-combust.

"LET ME GO!" I positively scream, the hurt and betrayal levels in me rising, higher and higher, almost to the level of anger I am feeling towards the people who were supposed to be so close to me, but as soon as I'm out the picture, betray me and hook up. Apparently it's _love_.

"How do you feel, Weasel?" Chief Death Eater – you know I never did catch his name – "Are you all feeling angry and saddened at the fact your ex-girl and best friend are getting it on and becoming a couple when you are barely out of the picture?"

That hurts. I mean it is true, but _why_ are they making me suffer through all this – if they hadn't have kidnapped me, I would have been married to Hermione, Harry still with my sister, and we would have been _happy_ – there may have been the _urge_ to do something like that – I sometimes think maybe they were meant to be together in school - but if they were both married, they would never have done anything whatsoever. But for them to do this – I can't feel that much anger anymore, only shock and hurt that they would do this.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I mumble, my voice breaking by the end because I hurt so much.

"Aww poor Ronny, you know _exactly _why you are here – just think it through," Chief Death Eater says mockingly, spitting at my feet, looking murderously angry and trying to restrain himself from killing me.

"I have no idea what you mean," I say, trying to be more bravado and look like I have more confidence than I actually do.

"Can you see this little Weasel?" one of them shouts, "Looking all macho and cool – well it's not working!"

"This conversation has been adjourned whilst the little bastard learns some manners and that he is the bad one here, not us," Chief Death Eater guy says, and I don't understand until, looking ever more murderous (him that is), lunges forwards and punches me in the face so hard I instantly black out…

POV of Harry:

I wake up to Hermione snuggled up to my side still asleep – what day is it? Ah yes, Tuesday, now for the time? I look at my watch and see with a shock that it is already 8.30am – we need to get out because I spoke with a few of my contacts yesterday but they don't seem to know of the layout of the O2 Arena so we need to go to the TIC centre nearest it, and ask whether or not they have any DVDs of it, as well as any brochures as then we can make a 3d version of it and study the infrastructure. I don't want to wake her up: yet again, I _have _to.

"Hermione sweetie, Hermione, we have to go for a little road trip – wake up honey!" I whisper in her ear softly so she won't wake up with a shock. She stirs, rubs her eyes then sits up and looks at me.

"Hey Harry dear, where are we going – what time is it?" she asks in a mumble – what a bedhead.

"It's about 8.45am now, and we need breakfast. Then we're going to a Tourist Information Centre near to the site to get some pictures and stuff, then _you_ are going to make a 3d visual of the arena to identify the bomb sites – I have a video of it exploding – and how many people needed to set it off," I explain with Hermione grasping and looking wider awake with every passing second.

"Ok – just give me 15 minutes then we can go downstairs," she says and as I nod, she gets up to go to her suite.

POV of Hermione:

I run through when I say I can be ready in only 15 minutes – _why_ did I say that? Was it to make out that I am less image obsessed than I am around him? Well, who cares because I'll take as long as it takes to look semi-decent for my new boyfriend – it seems so weird calling him that but I guess I technically am.

I take a long power shower – long as in 10 minutes – before realising: what do I wear? I mean, a dress may not be suitable as we are on a mission but it may fit in with our cover (I need to ask Harry about that) but a t-shirt and jeans may not be good enough for impressing Harry so I run through to ask him – clutching a short towel around my body.

"Harry, what should I wear?" I ask, standing at the door between our rooms and stare in shock at a naked Harry facing me. Oh. Well, _this _is awkward! I turn around blushing as Harry replies:

"Well pretty girl, you could wear anything because it'll only make you look hot but I suggest an outfit that makes us look like we are on honeymoon in London – ok?"

"Yeah ok Harry – see you in a few," I reply and kick the door shut. I pull on underwear in a see through fashion, with a short pink dress, off the shoulder, silky material in a 'picnic blanket' style – simply ruffled up. Gorgeous, especially teamed with the high heeled black heels with a little bow at the back. perfect for honeymooners! I think, my metallic grey eyeshadow will look pretty hot as well, along with brightish pink lipgloss.

I brush my hair through and put in some chandelier earrings before knocking on the interconnecting door and asking if he is ready. He yells through yes, and I walk in to him shutting his phone, a grim expression on his face…..

PLEASE review – thanks anyway for reading

Oh and if you didn't earlier, please read the bold bit at the top :)

Vicky xx


	10. Chapter 10

POV of Hermione:

"Harry, what is it?" I say, as I run over to him to help him sit down on the bed because he looks like he is going to faint.

"That was Ginny…." He begins, "She told me…. She is pregnant… with my baby," he stutters out and I cannot do anything besides stare in shock at him, my mouth wide open.

"Are you serious?" I manage to get out after 5 failed attempts to speak – even now my voice sounds like it can barely work.

"Yeah, apparently she's 12 weeks gone, and that would make sense… But the thing is, what's this going to do to us, I mean we're only just together and I think we need to be together to be sane and everything; it's just that I need to be in this baby's life," Harry says to me, saying a lot of things that takes my brain, in it's foggy state, an absolute age to transfer what he said from 'blah blah blah' into actual words and for me to process it.

"Of course you do Harry, it's your baby and you need to see it, and love it. I think I can cope with you being near Ginny – only if you still want me that is. But, what I mean to say, is that no matter if you don't… want me, I will-" I get cut off by Harry, who is currently looking mutinously angry at my words.

"Hermione, for gods sake, did last night not mean _anything_ to you, or did you not just process how much I meant it? I L-O-V-E you, not Ginny, and I want to be with _you_ not anybody else. Of course I want to be in my baby's life, why wouldn't I?, but there is no way that I am leaving you for anything. So what if it's a little awkward: my (soon to be) ex-wife carrying my baby, whilst I date the ex-fiancée of my ex-brother in law, but who _cares_? We should act for love, not just because of custom and who is pregnant? Do I need to explain any more, or do you get it?"

My god, did he really just say all that? That he wants to be with me, over Ginny and he is basically saying that he will go for less time with his child to be with me, rather than to be with it all the time but not to have me. How much do I love him? Oh all the world, and I think I managed to put all that across in the huge hug I gave him before moving slightly so I could kiss him.

We move slightly, and he moves his hand to hitch my leg up onto him and presses me closer into him but I don't want to do this now; I mean we've basically just confessed our complete love for one another but, _seriously_ he's just told me his wife (I know, at the minute I'm the _other woman_) is pregnant with his baby, and he wants to sleep with me now? I mean he obviously wasn't careful last time, so way to risk it now!

POV of Harry:

I want her right now, but I don't think that she does: I feel her body tensing and pulling away from me infinitesimally so I stop. I let go of her leg and break off the kiss entirely because she looks so uncomfortable.

"Harry, I'm sorry, it's just-" she begins before I cut her off – again!

"Hermione, it's fine honestly, we have to go on a reconnaissance mission now so thanks because we probably wouldn't have gone. Anyways, lets go to breakfast – got your bag?" I end it on a false bright and cheery note, barely distinguishably fake: then again she has been my best friend for over 10 years so maybe she can tell.

She shows me that she has her handbag – I still don't get how women carry around so much junk in that bag: you need a purse with money and cards, a phone, some lipgloss maybe, keys, ipod?, and what else? Seriously, I have seen inside of Hermione and Ginny's bags and believe me, they carry around a LOT more than that – and I take her hand as we walk out of my suite after I remember to pick up my wand. I stow it away in the inner pocket of my designer jacket along with about £6k – should be enough even for Hermione, which is over the white shirt Hermione got me for Christmas, with blue jeans and some trainers that I know are comfortable incase I need to run. Hermione's outfit… well it's not defensively great but it makes her look so hot, and I've seen enough TV: all women dress sexily like sluts on their honeymoon.

DAMN! We DON'T HAVE ANY RINGS!

"Hermione, we don't have any wedding rings – I left mine in the house and you don't have one, what do we do?"

She laughs like I am stupid – which I am, now I realise it, and pulls out her wand. She points it at my finger and murmurs "Deriforto" to leave a gold band there – she does the same to her finger, the only difference being that she also conjures an engagement ring with a huge rock on it.

"Look, now that looks like we are uberrich as I have a diamond the size of the USA on my finger, so lets go to have some lovely breakfast, _boyfriend_, and we can go and do some work and be together and leave all our problems here ok?" she says, and I nod along to the leaving the problems behind: Ginny + I are having a baby together, Hermione I have basically made feel appalling because of the whole pressure for sex (I didn't mean to, I just assumed in a way – of _course_ now afterwards I realise having just told her my ex is having a baby with me, she may not want to especially as the baby was obviously an accident. I haven't loved Ginny really forever, I just feel that it was lust for her. That obviously sounds terrible but I feel it's true) thing and basically her fiancé died. So just great. But anyway, lets leave it all behind.

"That sounds great GF so lets go have some breakfast where I can watch you being so sexy – why are you trying to distract me so badly!" I tease with her, and she smacks me on the arm whilst blushing.

POV of Hermione:

Did he really just call me sexy? Well I have to agree – I do look sexy in this dress but I still blush.

"Well thanks, you're quite sexy today as well – the whole rocking the casual look works for you – I just cannot _wait_ to see what lies underneath!"

OMG, did I really just say that? I just turned him down for sex and now I'm talking like I want it now! Great. We walk on in silence to the lift and the tension is pretty strong. I run over and kiss him and he kisses me back, running his hands down my back: this is so perfect. I love him! It's getting pretty steamy in here – this may go all the-

The lift doors ping open but I barely hear it, I cannot focus on anything other than the perfect man in my arms.

"Well well, what do we have here?" a woman says, and we break apart in shock to see an entire gang of paparazzi (wizards of course) snapping pictures of us. GREAT!

**Please review – did you like this chapter or not? Is it going right or is it now what people thought or where they think it should go? Beta reader wanted! PM me if you want the job **** thanks for reading**

**Vicky xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

POV of Harry:

"Mr Potter, how long has this extra-marital relationship been going on?" a reporter asks me.

"Mr Potter, have you forgotten you are married and are in the public eye?" another asks.

We try to rush through them all – they cannot use magical items so look like regular Muggle journalists – the receptionists are looking at us like we are some sort of celebrity, just they have no clue who! – but there are so many, and they are asking so many questions I can barely breathe! Thank _god_ that the news about Ginny being pregnant hasn't gotten out yet, otherwise it would have been even worse!

POV of Hermione:

I can't breathe – there are so many paps here in such a small place, it's so claustrophobic – and Harry notices so he drags me through the throngs of journalists to the double doors: about a century later we reach them.

So this is just _great_. Now I'm going to be portrayed as _the other woman_ even though Harry and Ginny are separated: even though nobody but the Weasleys know that. And me, obviously. This is going to look _just great_.

We run out of the doors and around the corner and into the alleyway. I don't want to stop here, with the paps so close so I say to Harry:

"We're going to my place NOW!" and I grab his hand and twirl on the spot to suddenly be in the living room of my house – no paps are here yet.

"Harry, _why_ are the paparazzi here? I mean, they weren't here yesterday, or at all last week: in fact, they are _never_ normally near you, besides when you have a big, public announcement or something," I almost yell at him, right in his face before I realise that I'm mirroring Ginny's behaviour that Harry hated so much.

"Harry, I'm sorry," I continue, in a much softer voice. "It's not your fault: they come after you sometimes… I'm sorry."

He pulls me into a huge bear hug, whilst I pull my wand out to cover all the windows and doors so that the paps won't see us if they _do_ come over here (which I don't doubt – one thing I have learnt, being near Harry – wizard saviour – is that the paps are _**relentless**_!) before leaning into him properly – like a couple.

"It's alright babe, it _is_ me who causes all the trouble around here after all: it's not your fault," he reassures me, rubbing my back gently, as if I was crying – which I am not!

"So who do you think it was?" I ask tentatively – I don't want him thinking at all that I am trying to accuse him or anything like that.

"It's probably Ginny: she's sent the paps after me to see what I'm doing with my freedom now that I've dumped her. Then it's just been luck that they caught us at that time: I just thank _god_ that it hasn't gotten out that she is pregnant because then, they would have a field day so big that the entire world would know – even the Muggles," Harry says to me, his voice full of venom, spiteful towards his (almost) ex-wife.

POV of Harry:

Ok, so I am _really_ pissed with that bitch who has quite _obviously_ set them on me: every time we went out publicly she always called the paps to follow and take photos – it's just so _Ginny_! I can't believe she'd stoop that low though. As low to follow me, then (she probably assumed I was with someone else, someone more loving than her, ice cold bitch) for them to see… god this is going to be awful.

"Harry, it's alright, we'll be fine – relax," Hermione tells me, holding my face in her hands and her voice instantly soothes me.

"Harry, I think that we should go and see her – together – to see if it was her who set them on you; just to check. Also we can check whether or not she is lying about anything and see about divorce proceedings for you," she continues.

"Ok babe, I will – but I don't want you going: will you go to the nearest Tourist Information Centre and pick up the dvds of the O2 Arena and also brochures – everything that has the building on or in it? Then we can make a 3d model," I say to her – I don't want her to be there: it's probably going to get nasty and I don't want my girl getting a tongue lashing from my ex.

"Aww but Harry, I want to be there for your moral support," she whines but I say to her:

"Hermione if you do this, we could crack the case earlier, then we could go away for a few days – just us…" I say, leaving the end of the sentence up to her – she blushes but nods in agreement with what I want her to do.

"Ok, but I'll text you when I'm done and you do the same – meet back here?" she says, and I nod before we separate (after a sweet goodbye for now kiss) then both twirl on the spot to our respective locations – Hermione to London, me to my house to see my _wife_.

POV of Ron:

Haha so my dear sister has managed to get one up on her cheating husband. What a Weasley!

"Dear, dear Weasel – we predict you could be leaving here in a few days, maybe weeks: it depends exactly _when_ the divorce comes through – and we have people in the divorce world to speed it up – because although we _love_ having you, if you stay much longer, we wont be able to get the smell out!" my fav Death Eater pal says to me in a sneering voice, whacking me on the head – those sort of hits don't really hurt anymore, if I'm honest.

"And then, as soon as the divorce is through, Harry will propose to Hermione, she will accept and they will be _allll_ happy: then you will be on your own," he continues.

So upside – out of here, downside – cheating ex-best friend with my ex- fiancée, my sister (and his wife) pregnant: actually that's a lie. Because I saw in my head, that (the brainy lass) is _pretending _to be pregnant to try and get him to come back from guilt, so she can then divorce him and bleed him dry. Atta lass: the fact he's coming back (and Hermione was crying when they separated at her house) could show that!

POV of Harry:

I Apparate into the living room and get a shock as I come face to face (she's stood about 2mm away from my face) with Ginny who gets even more of a shock than I do.

"Harry, what are you _doing_ here?" she gasps, holding her chest – but not her stomach I notice: if you are pregnant, wouldn't you hold your stomach to protect your baby? I'm going to slip in some little questions to see if she really _is_ telling the truth about being pregnant.

"Just here to ask why you set the paps on me, and _**lied about being pregnant!**_" I shout – ooopps, what happened to subtly asking? My temper happened!

She looks shocked and opens her mouth…

**What do you think of this chapter? This chapter took ages to write because I had no idea where it was going till I wrote it basically: please review**

**Vicky xx**


	12. Chapter 12

POV of Harry:

"Harry… I, uh, _how_ did you work it out?" she asks me, in complete utter shock that I had figured out her secret.

"Well it wasn't exactly _hard_!" I shout back, completely pissed off that she lied **about being pregnant – **I mean what kind of person _does_ that?

She sinks down into a chair, her head covered by the hand into which she sunk it into. But the other hand, she moves that to rest on her stomach which instantly causes a wave of anger in my head; she is _still _pretending to be pregnant? God, she can give up the theatrics now!

"You can give it up now," I say icily, watching as her head shoots up in confusion.

"Give up what Harry?"

"PRETENDING TO BE PREGNANT!" I roar back, surveying as she flinches back at my volume.

"What are you talking about Harry? I _am_ pregnant – what do you _mean_?" she responds in confusion: part of being married to her meant that I know when she is lying, and this isn't one of the times. She _is_ pregnant – so what did she mean, that I had worked it out?

"Ginny," I begin, slightly softer now that I know that she isn't lying about a baby just to make me stay with her, "Ginny, what did you mean?"

She begins crying rapidly, tearstains down her face – she has no right. Just because she has obviously messed up somehow, she thinks that by crying I will be softer on her – not a chance.

"I'm sorry, I, I, didn't mean for it to happen," she blurts out – what _is_ it? – before continuing with, "I, I had an affair Harry, with Draco Malfoy behind yours and his wife's backs."

That stops me short – I collapse into a chair, my face as white as the walls that Ginny insisted should be white, shock making me paralysed for a moment. My wife, the woman I thought was for me – when we were together at least – had been having an affair when we _were together_; but for how long? And with _Draco Malfoy?_ My **worst enemy** – my wife thinks that she can do this to me; not only having an affair but with _him_? How long had this been going on?

"How long?" I mutter, unable to speak louder or look up from the ground to her – if I do, I think I may kill her.

She takes a deep breath before replying:

"About a year – it started about 3 months before the wedding. You weren't around, I was lonely just planning a wedding, and I bumped into him in the playpark – I took Victoire down for Fleur – and he was with his son John. I don't know, we got talking and I guess I forgot about you for a while. It was slow – we would meet up for coffee's with John and stuff, then it was nights out whilst a babysitter looked after John – his wife is never around, she's having her own affair – until (she takes a steadying breath whilst my face becomes more and more murderous at the way that she advanced with this relationship – if that's what you can call Malfoy screwing with me in a roundabout way) and anyway. Then about a month before the wedding... we were out somewhere and then we, we went back to his place. Then I slept with him. It became a pretty regular thing then until a week before the wedding, where I called the entire thing off because I was marrying you," she says and but I guess that that isn't the end of the story – after all, she isn't exactly 10 months pregnant is she?

"Then we came back from honeymoon and we were fine for about a month after we returned. Then you, you went away for the month – do you remember? (I do, it was to America and we had to track down these Death Eaters who murdered Ernie MacMillian's family but they kept eluding capture so Ron and I had to keep following them till we got them – I remember the good old days with Ron) I guess I was just used to the almost daily sex by then and I just _wanted_ someone. So I rang Draco up and we started up again. And that's how we got here. I mean, _we_ (us two) haven't exactly done it for about 4 months, so I guess it's Draco's baby as I'm about 2 months gone – Harry, I am _so _sorry!"

So in a way she is blaming me for her affair for having a regular job, not just playing Quidditch once a week. A job that I love because it's exhilarating, amazing and captures the last of those anti-good.

"Get out." I say.

"What?" she asks, perplexed.

"I said, get out. Get out of my house," I say, roaring the last bit.

POV of Ron:

That's the last straw – he's divorcing her, got her pregnant, now he's kicking her out of their house. He needs to be stopped – now!

"Ginger, did you 'ear? Your sister is a _slut_!" king of the smelly Death Eaters crows to me – what? What did he say? I guess my bewilderment must be showing on my face because he laughs (right in my face) and goes:

"Wasn't listening to his beloved sister was 'e? Nah, she was sayin' that she 'n' t' Malfoy boy 'ad an affair 'n' she's pregnan' wi' 'is baby, int she!" another Death Eaters snarls, sending a full force punch at my head that I haven't the forewarning to dodge so my head makes a 'splat' noise – did she really? Ginny Weasley, my sister, have an affair with Draco Malfoy? No. No she didn't – this is a lie isn't it? Well when I get out of here, I am going to talk to her about it; get her side of the lie.

"And now he's kicking her out, all homeless, and she's all depressed. Now, I don't know about you boys, but I'm guessing that within the next week or so, dear Harry Potter's going to announce to the Daily Prophet that he's divorcing the slut and that he and Hermione are getting married and then we'll let you be on your way. After a payment of course – how about 4 broken ribs, maybe a leg, skull and pelvis? That seems fair. Then when you've seen Hermione and Harry all happy as larry, you'll probably crawl off eh – enjoy that!" Chief DE says, with a evil grin at the end – oh no what are they planning? Anyway, it won't matter because Hermione loves me and once she sees I'm alive, she'll want to be with me again as she realises Harry was a mistake. Then he'll be on his todd whilst I get the girl and the family, whilst he blew everything. I smile widely, just as a fist flies through the air and connects with my shoulder sending a wave of pain through me, making me (thankfully) black out before I can feel any other attacks.

POV of Hermione:

I collect all the brochures I can from the Tourist Information Centre, along with a few dvd's and a model and then take them up to the counter to pay.

"You one of them people who collects everything about something, when its been destroyed?" the leering man in the shop asks me, and I shudder internally before saying:

"No, it's erm, for my boy- _husband_ – he was a real football fanatic, but then he died so I'm getting all this memorabilia to put on his gravestone," I reply, thinking entirely on the spot but have the satisfaction of seeing his face drop at the level of devotion I have for my 'dead husband' – I am not married, but the guy I was going to just died without me so...

"That's – oh wait, it's for a dead man, have it on the house," the man says – his attitude since I lied has changed from attempting to pick me up, to one of concern and being friendly.

"Thank you very much – Harry would have appreciated it," I reply, smiling slightly – in a widow sort of way- as I pick up the bags and walk out of the shop, head bowed to emerge into the bright sunlight.

It's a scene of complete chaos – police everywhere, along with all the services and the army, clearing the 02 Arena, and interviewing people, treating those who are pulled out of the rubble, lining those up who are removed (and aren't as lucky) up on the ground, waiting for witnesses to identify them.

What a horrific thing – and the worst part of it is that it wasn't Al-Qaeda who did it, oh no, but Wizards – people who ought never to harm Muggles again after Voldemort are still doing it; it's wrong.

I walk round the corner to the alleyway before apparating home to my house, to be confronted with... Ginny.

**What do you think? Review please!**

**Vicky xx**


	13. The Finale

Relative amount of swearing in this chapter

* * *

POV of Hermione:

"Ginny, what are you doing in my house?" I splutter out, dropping my bags of reconnaissance on the floor in shock at seeing her, here.

"Well, I tried to get into my _house_ but my almost ex-husband charmed it to lock me out… that or the house is protecting the owner. Anyway, I thought, where can I go? And then it hit me, what about my skany ex best friends house? She won't mind me being there, oh wait I forgot… she's shacked up with a married man… is it just about the sex? Because if it is – have you seen yourself recently? It's not going to last long!" she spitefully says, my cheeks getting really red by the end.

"Oh excuse me, is this the hypercritic cow who basically pushed away someone who loved her so much? Yes? Well then shut up and get out of my house!" I snap back, completely exasperated by her.

"Look who's pregnant!" she shoots back and I can't argue with that – it is Harry's child. "Look who was engaged to my brother then days after he is dead, hooks up with his best friend!" she continues, which was a major mistake: Ron has nothing to do with this, he is dead and therefore in the past not now.

Very quietly I say:

"You want to drag your fat butt out of my house before I throw you out on it," not a question but a statement. She takes the hint, walking past me to the door, bumping into me on the way.

"He'll be back with me soon enough, you'll see," she says, sneering on her way past. I stand there until I am sure that she has left my house before I sink onto the sofa and bury my head in my hands, until I hear someone approach from behind me, place their arm around me and pull me close. For a moment I think it's Ron, which makes me feel guilty about what Ginny said, but then I recognise Harry's scent and I breathe in deeply before bursting into major sobs.

For what feels like an age, I cry into his shirt, his hand rubbing up and down my back in comfort, murmuring words to help me get over this jag. Slowly, the tears begin to slow and I manage to hold in the soul wracking sobs, enough so I can smile into his concerned face.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" he asks, really concerned.

bit by bit, I manage to splutter out a sentence that isn't exactly cohesive, but he gets the gist.

"Ginny." He says in a flat voice. "She came here."

I nod, knowing my calm(ish) façade will break down if I talk too much.

"She said…. She said that… you would go back to her… that I'm just a fling-" I manage to say, before the last bit breaks me up and I begin uncontrollably sobbing oncemore.

"Hermione, you have to believe me, this isn't a fling, I think I may be falling in love with you. I felt something like it in school, but you and Ron… and then I was with Ginny and I thought I felt something there, but I didn't. Hermione honey (he lifts my chin to look deep into my eyes, my soul), I love _you_, not her, and certainly not that spawn she is carrying that isn't even my baby."

This is confusing. Because he definitely said it was his…

"She told me earlier. I went there and she slipped up and told me that pretty much the entire time we've been together she has been having an affair with Draco Malfoy and it is his child. So I kicked her out of the house and told her never to come back. I guess she came here to try and make you feel guilty and I am so sorry for that," he explains.

Oh my god though: I mean can you imagine, pretending that the baby is Harry's just so she could get his money – probably. What a right tart she is!

POV of Harry:

I explain everything to my girl, and she looks thoughtful as she takes it all in.

"So can we be together now then?" she asks and I nod before kissing her forehead.

"I just need to get a divorce but she isn't going to dispute anything unless she (and Malfoy) want their dirty laundry getting hung out to dry in public," I say dryly and Hermione smiles, just as I reciprocate. I can have the girl I guess I always wanted now – finally!

POV of Ron:

He's finally over her entirely then. And onto my girl. Well, guess I'll be out of here soon…

6 months later:

POV of Hermione:

"You may now kiss the bride," the vicar says, and Harry holds me in his hands so tightly it is gorgeous before kissing me with such a passion I flop to jelly – thank god for that tight grip!

We turn and face the small congress of people in here: my parents, Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Parvati, Oliver and Katie – just a small group of our friends from school – not a Weasley in sight!

2 weeks after Harry filed for divorce, he got it – no objections from Ginny, who then moved into Malfoy's Manor – his wife filed for divorce also – and hasn't spoken to Harry since.

I was all for marrying straight away, but Harry said it looked too hasty, so we waited almost 6 months and planned this amazing, simple but elegant wedding for our closest friends.

We solved the case about the 02 Arena and found Malfoy's wife and lover had orchestrated the entire thing. They were sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban.

And here we are, married – Mr. and Mrs Potter finally! Oh how much I love him!

POV of Ron:

I walk out of the flat that I have been held hostage in for 7.5 months now, limping, barely able to move from my injuries but getting away from there as fast as I can. I saw they married today so I ought to find them, but not before I heal. Let them come back from honeymoon and find me as their ornate gift – back from the dead!

I can't believe they have done it though. Marry. I mean I thought it was a fling but now I look back, I see before we all paired up, there was a spark there – I was stupid not to recognise it. But mistakes are mistakes now, nothing I can do so… let's wait for them to come back. I'll go visit my old house!

******************** (2 weeks later)

POV of Harry:

"Here we are Mrs Potter," I begin, Hermione squealing, "Across the threshold at last!"

I hold her close, thinking about the last 2, amazing weeks in Aruba where we went on honeymoon before I place her on the floor. She puts her arms around my neck and leans in for a kiss when someone goes "ahem" from across the room.

Instantly we both pull out our wands and advance on the intruder.

Is that? It _cant _be! He's dead! Hermione goes bone white and becomes a human statue. We've seen a ghost.

"You, you're, you should be-" I splutter, until he finishes my sentence.

"Dead? Yeah that's what you thought. No I _pretended _to be dead to get out of there, the some Death Eaters captured me and held me hostage. Then I got to see you two – my fiancée and best friend shacking up, you (he points at me) breaking my sisters heart, and you both being the worst friends I have ever known." He yells – instinctively, anger spews up inside of me, he _pretended to be dead_? He left us? How dare **he** have a go at us!

"Ron you've got that backward, we ought to be screaming hellfire at you – you made your then fiancée, _on your wedding day_, think you were dead and left her. Then your sister was a mental bitch who cheated on me with Draco Malfoy then made me out to be the bad one. All we did was follow our hearts. Unlike you."

Hermione just stands here still, not moving whatsoever – well who can blame her? Someone she thought was long dead isn't.

POV of Ron:

The anger inside of me (which rose when they almost kissed infront of me) dissipitates into nothing and I feel mellow oncemore – how I felt when I thought about them together.

"That's what I was getting onto. I have done so much wrong from then and I just wanted to say I am sorry. Carry on with your lives together, act like I don't exist. I can tell you now I will never see you two again. Have a happy life together."

I manage to get out everything I was going to say in one go, then walk off to leave – I need to go now.

They both stand there, frozen by shock at what I just said, and I smile – just slightly – as I leave forever…

POV of Hermione:

I can't believe he is alive. And not only that but he seems to be almost _happy_ for us. I just can't believe it. Whatsoever.

I turn (I regain motion) and face my husband.

"He's gone," I say. And Harry finishes the sentence.

"Forever. From now on it's me and you…"

Oh how much I love hearing him say that!

_

* * *

_

_Note:_

_Ron leaves, goes to America, works as an Auror there, never falls in love (after Hermione – he always loved her entirely but he let her go because he saw how happy Hermione and Harry were and he realised she was never like that when they were together) and dies alone – with Ginny, who, after Malfoy dumps her and the kid, moves to America and lives with Ron._

_Just thought you'd like to know :D_

* * *

**Not the reaction many people expected? Not the reaction I expected myself but that just flowed through my fingers sooo….**

**Thanks to everyone who has followed this story from the beginning to the end here: move on now to my other stories haha lol**

**Review for the last time if you please**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
